islandofshadefandomcom-20200213-history
I Guess We'll See What Happens
' |episodenumber = 13 |previous = It's Purely Personal |next = Final episode}} is the final episode of . Story After Connor C. was voted out, Chris P. felt alone in the game and knew that his only shot at making Final Tribal Council and overcoming Drew H., Ruthie M. and Samuel H.'s Final 3 deal was to win the Final Immunity Challenge. At the live challenge, both Chris and Ruthie put up a strong fight, while Samuel languished on the digging portion of the five-legged race. Chris and Ruthie both hit snags themselves on the digging, which allowed Drew to secure his seventh immunity win in an impressive blow-out. At the live Tribal Council, Chris pleaded his case to his competitors, asking Drew and Ruthie: "If you know you're going to lose either way, ask yourself: who do you want to lose against?" He cited Samuel's strong social game and relationships with the jury members as the main reasons for flipping and voting him out. In the end, Drew and Ruthie were not swayed and remained loyal to Samuel, with Chris being voted out in a 3-1 vote. Chris left the tribal council area quite angry and his anger would carry over to the next day's Final Tribal Council. On day 39, Drew, Ruthie and Samuel faced the jury of eight who would decide the winner. Not all jurors were present, but those who were gave both Ruthie and Samuel opportunities to own their game, while Drew received relatively less attention and credit, despite his impressive challenge wins. Samuel, in particular, came in to the FTC prepared to defend his game, with written out strategies for each juror and how he would appeal to their personality and logic; Ruthie also wrote out her opening statement but was received less warmly, being viewed by some jurors as duplicitous and unable to own the decisions she made in the game. The final vote did end up quite close. Roxy D. and Luke B. voted for Drew, having felt more burned by Samuel and Ruthie and impressed with Drew's ability to stay alive in the game. Dani G. and Pippa C. both voted for Ruthie because they simply liked her the most while they were on Hokkaido. It was the remaining four jurors who ended up granting the win to Samuel -- Samuel's original Haru alliance of Chris, Connor and Ian G., along with his good friend Amanda D. At the reunion, the results of the Fan Favorite poll were revealed, with the Ruthie Truthers (aka "Truthies") dominating the poll and awarding her the title of Fan Favorite. Rhone chose Connor to be Scruff Player of the Season due to his frequent idol plays and blunt, funny reactions during live tribe events; Chris and Pippa were also considered for the title because of their excellent social games and high chances to win if they made it to the end. Challenges Immunity The Race is On Pt. 2 - This challenge was a throwback to the first Immunity Challenge, in which the tribes had to split up five different legs of a race. This time, individual castaways were responsible for completing ALL five legs, including the swimming, sand digging, maze, slide puzzle, and a new final leg that required them to solve a math equation using facts from the season as clues. After completing all five legs, they were given a phrase to unscramble. Winner: Drew H. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Voting confessionals were not collected for this tribal council. Tribal Council Final Result Trivia *This episode was named by Drew H. Category:IOS: Hokkaido Category:Hokkaido Episodes